Summer Romance
by Mariaa910
Summary: "You're such a dork, Chad. You said to the whole cast that you slept with me when we were teenagers and it took you an age just to kiss me." Why I was so weak? I already felt the tears in my eyes - but I need to be stronger. "You know what? I'm not gonna let you destroy the best summer of my life." Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter One**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**-Sonny's POV**

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, before I opened them and put my palm over them, while searching for my sunglasses in my big, grass green bag. I looked at my watch and realize that I have to wait for another quarter of hour, until the bus will come. I sighed and I sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs that were in that bus station. My thoughts started immediately to run through my mind – from the day I arrived in Hollywood until now – and how much my life changed in the last couple of days.

It will sound like I'm crazy, but after So Random finished when I was almost eighteen, I quit acting. I moved back in Wisconsin with my mom, but after six months I moved back in Hollywood because it was too boring and simple for me, who I was used with the dizzy and crowded life. I worked in a lot of places, from small cafes to clothes magazines. My last job was in a café, a small place who, somehow, changed my life. In a rainy day, a famous movie director entered there and commanded an expensive coffee. He recognized me in a few seconds, and started to tell me that he needed an actor – someone who will attract attention, and that I was perfect for that. We talked for almost an hour, and after I found out what I will gain from this movie – who sounded like a phone number, not an amount of money - and where are we going to film, I immediately accepted the offer. But after a few seconds - he said something that made my heart run and my mind block.

"_You will not believe with who you will work!" He said, his voice was full of excitement._

"_Who?" I asked. This thing is getting better and better with every second._

"_Chad Dylan Cooper."_

These three words are making me shiver wherever I hear them. I instantly refused everything – a summer with my ex-jerkface-hearttrob was the last thing on the earth I wanted. He said that he knows that he is my ex boyfriend, and that maybe, I don't want to work with him, but he really need me for this. After a half of hour in which he almost begged me to do it, and after I realized that in this way I could boost, I finally accepted.

And here I am now, waiting a bus to Miami. I looked at my watch again and I sighed because there was still ten minutes left. I took my phone out of my pocket and started playing Plants vs Zombies until the bus come.

* * *

I jumped from the bus seat when I heard a loud sound. I felt a pain in my neck, and I realized that I fell asleep. I saw the doors opening, and I looked on the window. I guess I'm here.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where are we?" I asked a woman who wanted to get out of the bus.

"Miami sweety, if you don't know where we are then why you got up in this bus?" She responded grumpy.

"Umm, okay, thanks, I guess." I responded, trying to keep my calm.

I took my luggage and get out. I took a deep breath and looked around. I was really nervous, I haven't done this in a long time, and the thought that I will be filming with Chad was making me shiver. Okay, so Jack, the director told me to give him a text when I got there.

**To: Jack**

**From: Sonny**

**Hey Jack, I'm here. Just come out of the bus. Sonny (:**

I sat down on a bench and waited for the reply, who came a few seconds later.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Jack**

**I'll be there in a few sec. Don't move little star. ;) Jack.**

I smiled at the text. I liked that he wanted to make me feel good there, because he know that I will feel a little uncomfortable around Chad. I was deep in my thoughts, when I heard Jack calling me.

"Sonny, dear, you look wonderful!" Jack's voice came from somewhere. I looked around and I saw him getting out of a black convertible. I analyzed him for a few seconds – he was the typical men model who was in his thirties– tall, brown and short hair and brown eyes.

"Jack, it's nice to see you again!" I said trying to seem as cheerful as it was possible at that moment.

"So are you excited? Ready for fun?" He asked opening the car door.

"Yeah." I smiled, entering in the car. "I'm just a little bit scared. I haven't acted in a while." I said.

"Don't worry. If you weren't good at this you hadn't the principal role." He said while driving. "With Chad Dylan Cooper as love interest." If I was eating or drinking something at that moment, I could swear that I would spit all over Jack's expensive car.

"Love interest?" I said half yelling.

"Well, he is perfect for this role. You are perfect. You two have that sparkle that everyone is looking for. You couldn't deny it." He said looking at me for a few seconds.

"I..I don't know. We're too different. That's why we broke up..and I couldn't deny that I still had feeling for him a few months after that. I was.." I smile bittersweet. "I was totally in love with him. But it's too much for me. I thought that maybe his role doesn't have anything in common with mine. I could swear that he will make fun of me, make stupid jokes and tell things like I still want him." I said closing my eyes and putting my hand on my forehead.

"Hey." Jack said as he pulled his convertible in a park lot. "I want to me you feel as great as is possible. I want to give you the best summer ever and I don't want you to treat me like I'm your rough boss. Every time something is bothering you, or you have something on your heart or you just want a friend, you can talk to me. Just enjoy everything and forget about Chad because there are lots of boys on the beach." He said with a soft smile. I looked at him and I nodded – I do trust him. He is really nice and he is right – I shouldn't pay so much attention on Chad.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." I responded trying to smile. We got out of the car and we walked on a beautiful alley until he stopped in a front of a hotel. My eyes widen and my jaw almost dropped. It was one of the hotels you see on post cards or on the internet who doesn't seem to be real.

"Are you going to enter or just stay there and stare?" He said smirking and pointing at me. I just nodded and followed him. When we entered, I saw tons of gorgeous, skinny and tanned girls, and I immediately felt uncomfortable in my light pink t-shirt and skinny white jeans. We went to the reception and Jack spoke something to the man that was there, and he gave me a key.

"Here you are Sonny. Room 245. The rest of the cast is partially at the same floor and Chad is at 247." He chuckle at the last part. "You okay? You seem a little scared." He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expected to stay at a hotel like..this." I said. He laughed.

"I think you forgot who I am. We're in Miami baby! Everything is possible here." I smiled. "Oh, the rest of the cast is at the hotel pool. You should go there and say hi."

"No thanks." I said laughing.

"Come here." He smiled and took my wrist. We went at the pool, who by the way it was the biggest that I ever seen. There were a few beautiful girls and Jack introduced me to them.

"They are playing in the movie too. I think you will be good friends." He said, and with that, he left. I talked with the girls for, like, ten minutes, and they are pretty cool, but not really my type – they're kind of too superficial.

The girls left after we talked and because I didn't wanted to go with them to get some drinks, I just looked around and then I decided to go inside and check my room. Just when I was about to move my feet, I heard a deep, masculine and attractive voice, who had something familiar in it.

"Sonny Monroe."

I turned around with the speed of the light, and I needed to bit my lip so my jaw didn't drop.

He was freaking gorgeous, and it was no doubt in that. I scanned him from the top of his head to his tippy toes. His hair was perfect – just like the last time I've seen it, just a little bit longer. He was wearing sunglasses, and that why I was dying to see his eyes; he totally worked out, and plus – he was tanned and really toned. He was wearing a white v-neck, with short jeans and he was tall – and I actually liked that. The sun was hitting his back, making me dizzy-

"Okay, I know I'm really sexy but please, Monroe, stop staring like that." He said chuckling. Just great. He noticed that I kind of stared at him. I tried to open my mouth and say something, but it was so dry that I couldn't speak.

"Chad." It was the only monosyllabic word that finally came out of my dry mouth. He smirked and analyzed me.

"What I've done to have such a pleasure to film a movie with you after two years?" He smirked again - and it started to annoy me.

"Wow. You haven't changed." I said bitterly. He laughed.

"Give me a reason that I should change. Everybody loves me just the way I am – you have to admit it, Monroe, I'm almost perfect." He said taking his sunglasses off. And that's when I felt a shock in my entire body. This eyes who made me forget about everything and everyone – this eyes were driving me crazy since I was sixteen, were looking at me.

I turned around angry on myself that I actually thought that he is attractive – and gorgeous.

"I have to go." I mumbled. He caught my wrist and I turned around, looking into his pool eyes.

"What's up Monroe? We talked for, like, two minutes and you already feel intimidated by me?" He said chuckling.

"In your dreams Cooper. You're just annoying me – we can't talk without arguing and I can't stand that." I pulled away, ignoring the fact that I was missing the warm of his hand, when I felt him catching my wrist again.

"Will you stop doing this?" I asked pointing to his hand. He came closer to me.

"You started everything." He smirked at me and let my hand down.

"Yes, of course I _always_ start something – you're never guilty. Anyway, I'm a lady, so I can finish this, right now." I said crossing my arms on my chest. He laughed and looked at some girls who were passing by us. I rolled my eyes.

"You like to finish things, right Monroe?" He said on a weird tone. My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"Bye-bye Monroe" He winked at me and then he left. I can't believe he just did that – he is such a jerk.

He won this time – but the summer has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

The next morning I found myself almost drowning in a huge mess that I liked to call my oh-so-pretty-clothes-that-Tawni-bought-me-because-she-thinks-I-can't-get-out-of-my-comfort-zone. Yep. That's a long name. Do you know that feeling when you have to go somewhere and you have no idea what type of clothes you're going to wear so you just throw up in your luggage every piece of clothes that fall in your hand? That's exactly what I've done before I came here.

For some reason I felt the urge to look more styled, and pretty. I wasn't in Wisconsin anymore – and I wasn't a forgotten actress who used to work in a small café and live in a small apartment in a less crowded zone of Hollywood. Maybe I can meet some cute boys too..

In fact, I was a single girl, right? A _really pretty one_, as Tawni and Lucy told me all the time. Don't get me wrong, I don't think that I am _deadly_ ugly, but if you had my love life, your confidence will be exactly like mine. _Below the sea level._

After the Chad disaster, I had one more boyfriend, back in Wisconsin. His name was Luke, and we dated for two weeks. _Two freakin' weeks. _

After that, nothing. Just nothing.

So, after a long shower, I started to search for something nice to wear. After minutes and minutes of searching, I finally put on the clean and fluffy carpet – who seemed to be so expensive that I'm absolutely sure it smelled like roses - three outfits.

The first one was a black skirt – in my opinion it was too short, but like Tawni said, I have to stop being a nun - and a white, floral shirt.

The second one was a pair of long, white, skinny jeans with a dark blue top – but after I looked outside I screwed it immediately – I didn't wanted to melt.

And the third one was a pair of short jeans – who were _too short_ – and a floral, red and pink, strapless top. And I have to add that, everything in this outfit was bought by Tawni – that explained a lot, huh?

So, the first or the third one. After I looked at them two more seconds, I decided that I only wear the third one if someone would steal _all_ my other clothes. Just in a _huge _exception. So I just put on the first outfit, dried and curled my hair with my brush, applied a little bit of makeup, jumped into my high, black heels and started to search my purse in my not-so-clean room.

Just when I finally found it in a corner where I threw all the tops Tawni bought me (and they weren't just _a few_), someone knocked on the door.

Wondering who in the world can be, I opened it, and on my face immediately appeared the best smile I could offer at that moment.

In front of me was staying a tall, brown-haired, green-eyed boy, who looked about my age, dressed in a really nice uniform. _Well hello there you cute guy.._

"Good morning Ms. Munroe." He said smiling.

"Oh, just call me Sonny. And you are..?"

"Nicholas. Nick for cute ladies." He said smirking. _Uh-oh._

"So Nick – what bought you here?" I asked running a hand through my curls.

"Mr. Jack sent me here to tell you that you are waited in the restaurant at ten o'clock." I checked my watch. I still had two minutes.

"Well let's go." I smiled.

When I got into the restaurant I noticed some people in the middle. I recognized the girls that I talked yesterday, and in a corner, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, was standing a really attractive, blond-haired boy. _Chad._

As I walked to the crowd I couldn't help by smile at the thought of what just happened. Nick _flirted_ with me, and then we talked all the way down to the restaurant and I felt really confident. I mean, he work here, at the hotel so we will meet all the time and maybe he will ask me out or something – insert smiles here!

* * *

I watched as the beautiful brunette entered in the room, running my hand through my short, blonde hair. I just called her _beautiful? _I'm officially nuts. I think I swallowed some sea water yesterday or something.

My heartbeats increased involuntary when I saw her coming towards me, and the things got worse when she was just two foot away from me, and I couldn't help by notice how that black skirt was hugging her curves and that she have such long and perfect legs, and that heels that make my thoughts go crazy and her hair, her face, her eyes, her lips-

"Hey Chad!" Her voice rand through my mind like bells.

_What the hell._

"Munroe." I said, as a perfect smirk formed on my beautifully lips. Heh. Chad Dylan Cooper is back. I mean, I'm sure my hormones went crazy and that's why I acted like a _sap _for a few moments. CDC is _not _a sap.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked smiling with that killer smile. Oh no.

"You're such a kid, Monroe." I said looking away, in the crowd. "I thought you've changed." She raised her eyebrows.

"Why would you think that?" I looked at her, ignoring eye contact.

"Because of all of this.." I pointed to her outfit. She laughed a bit and then rolled her eyes.

"So you think I've changed because I'm wearing heels? That low Chad, even for you."

"Anywaaay." I said trying to push the _heels_ subject away. "Who or what made you think that it's such a beautiful morning?"

"You know, the sun, the beach..a cute guy who flirted with me.." She sighed dreamily.

"A..guy?" I asked, and then, a strange feeling came into my stomach.

"Yeah..you know from the room service? He's really cute."

"So you're single Munroe?" I joked.

"Yeah.." She responded looking down, at her heels. _Damn that heels.._

Before I could say something else I heard Jack's voice and we immediately turned to the place he was staying.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you are all excited because today is a big day." He said smirking, and then he started to search for someone in the crowd. "Chad, Sonny! Come here."

Sonny turned her head towards me, her eyes wide and her brunette curls flying in the air in the process. Not that I was staring at her hair or something.

"Awww, you're scared Monroe?" I mocked. Her facial expression changed from what-the-heck-I'm-suppose-to-do to I'm-gonna-kill you.

" .you." She spit through her teeth.

We both made our way to Jack and I flashed my killer smile to my co-workers. Especially to the females ones. *wink-wink*

"I hope that everyone met our stars." He winked at Sonny, and I made a what-the-hell face before I turned to the crowd. "We'll start filming tomorrow at 11 am. Don't be late. My assistant will give you a script. Have a nice day and enjoy the beach." He laughed.

He turned to Sonny and I made sure that I listened what he said to her.

"Don't kill me after you read the script. It'll be fine, okay?"

Okay, now I'm bored. I need some entertainment.

I took a script from a guy's hands, who was ridiculous running with some in his arms, and I run my eyes on the pages. Okay, so there were plenty kissed, one or two make up scenes, and a lot of flirting. With Sonny. Ah. I have such an amazing life..excepting my character's name. What kind of name is Aaron?

Now I'm bored again.

I looked through the room, and I saw a hot blonde coming towards me. I put a flirty smile on my hands and I wrapped my arms around her _really_ tiny waist.

I slowly kissed her lips and I run my hands through her hair, truly disappointed that she straightened her hair today, I don't know why but I suddenly felt a weird urge to feel some perfect curls in my hands.

"Hey babe, I really missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too, Chaddy." She said while running her perfectly manicured nails on my neck.

I pecked her lips again, but in the corner of my eye I could see someone staring at us. I turned and I saw a certain brunette staring at us, with her script in her left hand.

When she finally noticed that we were both looking insistent at her, an odd smile appeared on her face.

"Sonny, I want you to meet Lexi, my amazing girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

I watched as some kids run near my beach chair, throwing sand in each other with their beach buckets. I couldn't help by smile at their cuteness, wondering how my kids would look.

I sighed, taking a look at my script, which was comfortable placed in my lap – shoving a full plastic spoon of my – now - almost melted raspberry ice cream in my mouth.

"_You drive me insane.." Aaron whispered to Jessica as he leaned down to her lips. _

I choked, swallowing the delicious dessert, putting the cup along with the _fabulous_ script on the small vintage table, under the umbrella. I had enough of it. I mean, don't get me wrong, it is an _amazing _movie, but after I reached to the part where Jessica and Aaron got together things got a little bet to cheesy – at some parts.

_Now it's tanning time. . . _

Two minutes after I arranged my bikini bra – a dark blue, strapless, cute bikini – closed my eyes, make myself comfortable on the chair, and started to enjoy the rest of my free day – I felt a presence near me, then someone took all the sun.

I opened my eyes to see a gorgeous boy in front of me, with a well-sculpted body, blond hair and blue eyes – too bad is was just Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You're takin' my sun Cooper." I spat.

"You're right Monroe, you really need some tan – you're too white." He smirked as his hands find their way to his swimsuit's pockets. "Sooo." He continued casual. "What's up Random?"

I raised my eyebrows at his nickname, slightly hurt at his stupid comments.

"Nothing much..you know, I'm hunting elephants." I said in a "duh" voice.

He chuckled. "Sarcasm doesn't match you, ya know? " I rolled my eyes taking my cup of ice cream from the table and putting a spoon in my mouth, wiping with my napkin a little bit of the creamy goodness that has elapsed on my bottom lip.

"What?" I snapped at Chad as I caught him staring really rude.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and then looking away, biting his lip. _Damn that fully, beautifully lips. . . _

"Where's your-" I bit my tongue, cause a not-so-tender-word was about to slip from my mouth "..girlfriend?" I continued faking a smile.

"Actually." He paused. "I'm waiting for her."

I bit my tongue again, thinking what I was supposed to say.

"Oh." That was the only brilliant word that formed in my currently empty-mind.

"So Monroe, are you excited about the movie?"

"I guess so. I hadn't acted in a _really _long while." I sighed.

"What you've been doing?" He asked, and I could feel a butterfly in my stomach as he looked straight in my eyes.

"Well, I moved back in Wisconsin but I stayed only six months, so I moved in California again, rented a small apartment, and worked in a lot of places." I responded avoiding his gaze.

"Why did you move here again?"

"Personal issues." I respondent prompt.

He chuckled, opening his mouth to say something, but two skinny arms wrapped around his torso.

"There you are." The blonde said. "I've been watching for you like crazy." He turned around and kissed her cheek, but she smirked like a devil. _What the hell. _

"You missed." Lexi whispered seductive and then wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her too painted lips to his.

A familiar pit formed in my lower stomach, the same one that I felt in the morning.

I watched away as they started to enjoy it, but after a few second I cleared my throat. Chad pulled away whipping the pink coat of lip gloss that was on his lips, smiling.

She looked at me slightly annoyed, snaking her arm around Chad.

"Sammy, right?" She asked me.

"It's Sonny." I faked a smile.

"_So-nn-y."_ She spelled my name like she was tasting it, and I bit my tongue for the third time in the last ten minutes. "You're playing Jessica, right?" I nodded. "Aaron love interest?" She continued.

"Yeah." I said softly, looking at Chad who raised his eyebrows.

"So you guys know each other?" She asked pointing to us.

"We worked at the same studio for.. three years?" Chad responded, smirking at me.

"I bet you're so excited to work with him, I mean-". She laughed. "He's absolutely wonderful, he's such an amazing kisser." She pecked him, lingering a little bit and then pulled away. "See? _A-ma-zing." _

"Actually-" I got up smirking, crossing my arms. "I know."

She turned to me looking at me like I had three heads. "You do?"

I giggled. "I think Chad failed to tell you that..we dated for a couple of months."

Her jaw practically dropped when my words left my mouth. She turned her face to Chad.

"You dated..her?!" He asked pointing to me, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I was seventeen." He said desperate like he was ashamed that he liked me in the past.

My arms dropped, and my jaw clenched.

"And I was sixteen – obvious too stupid to see what an annoying jerk you are."

Lexi looked at me like she wanted to slap me.

"So this means that you know that he is also so great in b-"

"We didn't get _that _far." I cut her, wrinkling my nose. "You know what? I'm going to get something to drink." I said taking my wallet.

_Gosh._

* * *

Five minutes later I was walking on the beach with a cold, green, delicious lime drink in my hand. I don't know what came over me – I mean, I shouldn't told Lexi that me and Chad dated, it's not my style to argue with people I just met.

I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't notice the brunette boy and the red-haired girl that were coming towards me.

"Sonny!" I heard someone shouting my name.

"Oh, hey Nick. I haven't noticed you." I said smiling.

"Baby, I'm going to the bathroom. Wait me here?" The red-haired said kissing his cheek. He just winked at her.

"Sooo...what's up?" I said trying to form a normal conversation.

"Nothing much..ya know – enjoying the day at the beach?"

"I thought you were working today." I said, taking a sip of my delicious drink.

"They gave me the rest of the day off." He said. "Listen, Sonny, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I raised my eyebrows curiously. "It will sound pretty stupid but anyway..I just wanted you to know that you are really cool and I hope that the conversation we had this morning didn't let you thought that I'm free and I want you to become more that a friend to me..I mean you are really pretty and all but I really like Stephanie and-"

"Nick, chill out. It's okay, I totally understand and you are really cool too, maybe we could hang out sometimes, you know, like friends." I said trying my best not to look disappointed. I thought that maybe it will be something between us, he was cute and it was a great convenience to prove Chad that I'm so over him.

"Uh, well, I'm glad. Soo..what's up between you and Cooper?" He said smirking.

"Nothing." I give him a puzzled look. "Why are you asking?"

"I was a big So Random fan. I know that you two dated."

I sighed. "Yeah, we did, but I don't think it was the best idea."

He gave me a this-is-not-true-look. "We need to learn from our mistakes, but, call me crazy, I don't think it was a mistake. I think you two are one of the cutest couple ever."

I forced myself not to blush. "Thanks." I said, noticing that Stephanie was coming towards us.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling softly at me. "See you around, Sonny."

I watched them as they were walking, talking, occasionally stealing a kiss from each other – I sighed, looking down, at my drink, disappointed that I was feeling that pit in my stomach again.

* * *

When I returned to my beach chair, I saw – with all the disgust in the world – that Chad was sitting on _my chair_, and Lexi was in his lap, straddling him. They were sucking their faces like they were in bed.

"Uh, can you two get off from my chair?" I asked in the sweetest voice I owned.

After _good _seconds, Chad finally pulled away trying to keep Lexi's mouth away from his, because he wanted to say something.

"Lexi, uh, baby, maybe we should stop and continue this later." He whispered smirking. Then she whispered something too, but I really _don't_ want to know what she said.

They turned to me and then got up, fixing their hair.

"I bet this will be on a cover of a magazine tomorrow." I said raising my eyebrows.

They started to laugh like I said the most stupid thing ever, and for some reason I knew that I said something wrong.

"Funny, little, silly Sonny. This is a restricted area. Sure, people are still going on this beach, but the guard is _very_ high and whoever wants to enter here, must pay a big amount of money, so there aren't any paparazzi."

"Oh, I- uh, I didn't know that." I said blushing.

"Well, is there _anything _that you know?" Lexi said mocking. When Chad started to laugh, I felt really hurt. And dumb. And when they left without even saying goodbye I felt even more hurt. I swore I won't let anything and anyone to ruin this summer, I am the star of this movie, so it means that I am good at something.

So I won't let Chad and his little stupid, plastic girlfriend to ruin my sunny personality, and my amazing movie – even if is one of the hardest thing I ever done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

My blood ran in my veins as I got out of the hotel, the fresh-summer-air hitting my face. I blew out some air on my nose, trying to calm down the amazingly fast pulse I had.

"You okay honey?" The blonde girl who was stuck on my right arm asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered faking a smile. My heart skipped a few beats, so I ran my free hand through my hair, making sure it looked perfect. I kissed Lexi's cheek to calm her down and I took a deep breath for the hundred time in the past hours.

It was just one of those days when you feel butterflies in your stomach because you know that something will happen – good or bad.

Since I woke up my stomach twirled in excitement. A few years ago I was just dreaming that I could film a movie with Sonny, and now it became true.

"This is so amazing! I mean, we will be staying the same hotel and filming in the same movie for the _whole _summer, just think about how many things we could do.."

Lexi's voice lost somewhere in the air, I wasn't paying any attention to whatever she was saying – not that I didn't wanted, but I just couldn't.

We made our way you the beach, the place where the first scene of this movie will be filmed. Excited? Oh you should be..

The first thing I noticed when we arrived here? A petite silhouette with some amazing, brunette curls. The second thing? The fact that Lexi finally stopped talking. Chad Dylan Cooper needs silence.

"Chad, man, you're finally here!" A well-known voice spoke. I turned to see my best friend since forever, and my currently cast mate, Devon.

I smirked and I suddenly felt more relieved – having my best buddy here just made half of my butterflies I had in my stomach earlier go away.

"And you should be Lexi. I heard so much about you – it's a pleasure." He continued, and then kissed my girlfriend's hand. I gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-up-to look.

"So you finally decided to show your face on here?" I joked.

He blew some air on his nose. "Funny as always, Cooper. You know I had some things to take care of, but now I'm here."

"Really? I haven't seen you." I laughed.

"Shut up." He said looking away. When he saw Sonny, he raised his eyebrows and then he looked at me making a curios face.

I was about to change the subject before he could say something about her, when Lexi's pitched voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chaddykins, I'm going to talk with the girls - see you soon, kaay?" She giggled twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"Sure." I replied. She placed a full-of-pink-gloss kiss on my lips and with that..she and her way-to-short skirt was gone. Hey, I'm not mean, I'm just realistic.

"Chaddykins?" Devon laughed as I wiped my lips. Heck, this mysterious-girly-thing is sticky.

"Just- just don't ask okay?" I said walking along the beach, hands in my pockets.

"You don't like her."

Those four words made me ask something for the first time in months. Do I really like her? Or it's just another girl who came in my life without a reason?

"I-I do like her." I said looking away, biting my lower lip slowly.

"Chad, he had this discussion in the past. We all know that your love life was until now..something that didn't mean a lot to you right?" Great, now he sound like he was my dad and he wanted to have an embarrassing discussion based on my future relationships.

I frowned. "Kind of?" He sighed.

There was a long pause – suddenly the beach seemed to be empty – or it was just my mind.

"She's still gorgeous."

A bitterly thought who made its way in the just-started wind.

"I just..I don't want to do this thing again – mop around and think about her in that way. It's the thing that I'm most afraid about – it's hard to know that you'd do anything in the world for her and she just doesn't care." A long pause formed between me and my best friends.

"..maybe this summer it's your second chance."

* * *

I shake my head trying to stop that I-just-wanna-melt feeling that formed in my body when I heard Sonny's cute giggle.

"Cynthia, are you sure this thing it's staying in the right way?" She asked giggling, pointing to her white, flawless shirt that made its way to her black, skinny pants, highlighting her dazzling silhouette.

Our current designer and makeup artist rearranged the collar of her shirt touching with the top of her fingers the gold targets that beautify my ex girlfriend's outfit.

"These are so cute." They giggled together about some girly things, and I found myself smiling at Sonny cuteness.

Suddenly, their heads turned to me, like one of them said something about me and now both looked in my direction. I saw that Sonny's eyes softened as I looked at her, and I couldn't stop my male instincts for what came next.

With my hands deep in my pockets, my head slowly inclined and my teeth biting my lower lip, I smiled softly and then winked at her. I could feel the electricity that pulsed between us – she blushed furiously and looked down at her black, high heels.

I smirked and looked away at the sea – I still had her wrapped around my finger.

After some long and enjoyable minutes at makeup and costumes, we were at our seats, ready to start this awesome movie.

"Alright, first scene - and ACTION!" Jack's voice rang through my ears. I took a deep breath and I let the magic make its job.

Sonny's character walked along the beach, designer heels in her hand. Her office outfit contrasted with the beach, highlighting her like a black dot on a white paper.

She stopped.

Me and my friends, Devon's character and Joe, another guy, were sitting on the sand, talking about last night party.

You see, I was the son of rich parents, who owned a lot of hotels and stores. Sonny's character was the daughter of some rich couple too, but because they thought that she was a kind of mistake in their life, they sent her for the whole summer to her uncle house, a rich and popular guy, who was the biggest enemy for my parents.

Without knowing, I'll fall for her, but it'll be too late to turn back. It sounds like a cliché, I know, but ..Jack said that we have such a spark between each other that he'll bet it'll earn an Oscar. Whatever this means.

Anyhoo.

Devon whistled, and then he nudged me with his elbow.

"What?" I asked rudely. He pointed to Sonny.

"Holly-" I was cut by Joe, who was playing the dumb guy, ya know.

"What a sexy chick.." He said putting his stupid-flirt face. Even if he said that just because that's how it's written in the script, it doesn't mean that I didn't feel a slight pinch of jealousy.

The way the sun hit her side and the way her curled hair flowed in the wind, formed a so-known thought in my mind – she's truly, truly beautiful.

I came back to the Earth and I searched through my brain for the next replies.

"Watch and learn, guys." I said smirking, walking towards Sonny – I have to flirt with her, and she is gonna refuse me.

"Hey." I said simply, and then winked at her when she looked at me. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Before you start your pathetical "flirt-speech" – at this point she made air quotes – I just want to say that I'm not interested. Sorry. Now, I want to be alone – so be a good boy and leave." I didn't have to fake an amazed face, because she really stunned be – she was a pretty good actress and I didn't expected this.

Okay Munroe, so you can act. A smirk almost appeared on my face.

She looked at the see again, moving her feet into the salt water. I could see the guys looking at us with the corner

"What's your name?" I asked her, flashing my famous-killer smile.

"Why are you still here?"

"You look..different." She raised her eyebrow again.

"Why? Because I'm wearing designer clothes who seem to be more formal that you ever saw in your life instead of a bikini? Well..time will show you all – if we'll meet again you'll see what I can do."

And with that she just walked away from me, letting me mouth agape, hearing how my friends were laughing because I failed – because that's what the script desired.

"And CUT!" Jack yelled from his chair. "Amazing job people – Sonny, Chad I liked it. Ten minutes until the next one!"

Oh, sweet life.

* * *

Almost ten hours later, I was on the beach, tired as hell, but still in the mood to tease my favorite Random.

"So Sonny, how do you feel after a full day of filming with the best actor of our generation?" I said popping my imaginary collar.

Dressed in a pair of shorts jeans and a long, white shirt with blue stripes, knotted in front of her stomach, I couldn't help but think how pretty she can look without much effort.

She was currently throwing some things in her bag when she looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Cooper, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood for your big-headed comments. Why are you even talkin' to me?"

"Oah, oah Monroe, are you in that period of the month?" I chuckled.

"You're such a dork, Chad. You said to the whole cast that you slept with me when we were teenagers and it took you an age just to kiss me." Okay, maybe I slipped a little lie just to look good in front of my new buddies, but I swear that they pushed me to this subject. "You think I didn't hear what you said about me?" She continued. "At lunch, in the restaurant, I was sitting at a table near you - I heard everything."

She walked towards me, picked a pair of sandals who were at my feet, and then, she got up, a few inches from my face.

"Just-just leave me alone." She whispered, and I could swear that I saw tears in her brown eyes. She walked away from me, making her way to our hotel. I started to shiver, and I don't know if I was cold or a certain brunette still had an effect on me – and I had a thought that it was number two.

..she still had me wrapped around her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

"Okay people, that's a wrap!" Jack yelled and I let out a relieved sigh. _Finally._

I took my bag quickly, saying a few goodbyes to some nice cast mates and I made my way to the hotel – that amazing and comfortable hotel, with my huge bed where I can sleep 'till tomorrow morning. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

Entering in my room, I kicked my nude, knitted sandals, and hopped in the bathtub. After I took a long bath, applied my favorite kiwi body lotion, threw a pair of black shorts and an over-sized grey t-shirt, I finally got into the bed. The cold sheets were massaging my muscles, and the atmosphere was perfect. I forgot how hard it is to film all day long..

Just when I was about to fall into my so-desired sleep, I heard my phone ringing. I groaned and I put my pillow over my head, waiting for whoever is calling me to hang up. Just when it was all so quiet again, my phone started to ring again. With another groan I got up, walked to the other side of the room, and searched for my phone in my bag.

Without bothering to check who was calling, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Sonny!" Tawni's pitched voice entered in my ears. "What the hell are you doin'? Busy with Cooper?" She laughed, probably proud of her stupid joke.

"You lucky I didn't hang up 'till now!" I said through my teeth. "If you really want to know, I was almost asleep when you called."

"What? I thought you were there to make a movie, and you're sleeping?" With a sigh, my back faced the bed again.

"We filmed since last night until, like, one hour earlier. I've been here for six days and I feel like it passed at least one month."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sonny, just give yourself some time. Anyway, guess what!"

"What?" I asked really curios.

"I just finished the movie!" She said excited.

"OhmyGosh that's so great!" Then it hit me. "So you're coming there?" I asked sitting up.

"YES! Can you believe this? We could finally spend some time together – ya know, shopping, cute boys..Oh! Sonny, how's Chad?"

I closed my eyes laying in the bed again. "Can we just skip this subject?"

"Oh my God you like him!" She exclaimed and I could picture her face at this moment.

"I don't!" I protested. "He's the biggest jerk I ever met, I swear! He started to say lies to my cast about our past relationship and then he had the guts to come and talk to me like nothing happened!"

"C'mon Sonny we need to find you a cute guy..do you have some interesting cast mates?" She asked.

I shrugged like she could see me. "Well, not really. The only guys I know are Chad and Devon and I didn't really talk to the rest of them – God Tawni, gimmie some time."

She gasped. "Devon is there too? OhmyGosh I'm getting the next plane!"

My eyes widened and then I laughed. "I thought that you were done with your two weeks crush you had on him at the end of Mackenzie Falls."

"Well I'm just curios! I'm a single, pretty lady!" I could picture her flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tawn. When are you getting there?" I asked turning myself on my stomach.

"Tomorrow is the party with all the producers and the cast mates, so in two days I'm on the beach, baby! Oh finally! I can't wait to see you, we haven't hung up in, like, forever."

"I know!" I complained. "I really need my best friend here."

"Me too! Well, I gotta go. Tawni needs her pretty time. See you in two days girl."

"Can't wait!"

A few minutes later, I was half asleep when someone knocked at the door. With a groan, I got up and opened the door with another groan.

"Your room is two doors away." I said bitterly. He chuckled.

"Don't play the smart face with me Munroe."

"Then what do you want? I'm busy." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah? With what?" He looked in my room. "Sleepin'?"

"Go away." I wanted to close the door, but he didn't let me, entering without my will. "I'm bored." He said while I planted again in my bed.

"So? Go and play with your little girlfriend." I buried my face in the pillow and after a few seconds I felt some weight on the bed. I looked up and I saw that Chad was laying beside me on my second pillow, his arms slightly crossed, holding my Iphone. An incredibly attractive smell hit me – a combination between his cologne, his hair products and just him – it made me dizzy. Then, I found myself staring at the way his arm muscles flexed and how toned and soft his skin looked – and that white v-neck that was hugging really nicely his body didn't help at all.

All in all, I remembered that once, I was his and he was mine – and Gosh, how much it hurt.

"She's out." He responded and I needed to think a little bit because I forgot what I said earlier. I turned on my side so now I was completely facing him, and I raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged and said simply: "Shopping."

"And you don't mind?" I asked puzzled. He shrugged again.

"She's with her friends, I don't care what she do." He said playing on my phone, frowning when he lost at the games. I frowned too.

"That's what you were thinking when we were..ya know?" He scoffed.

"Sonny..our relationship was different and you know that – you're not like the other girls..It was..real." He said becoming a little dreamy.

I raised my eyebrows. "And your relationship with Lexi isn't real?"

He blinked. "Well of course it is - who said that it isn't?" He turned his attention to the game again.

I sighed and then got up, arranging my big shirt – I caught Chad staring at my legs.

"Stop it, you perv." I said walking to the place where the hotel held its movies.

"Nice legs, Monroe." He winked and I fought a blush.

"Thanks." I murmured and took a movie, put it in the dvd, took the remote too, pulled the curtains – ignoring the way Cooper stared at me – so now it was kind of dark inside, and then I placed myself in the bed, covering my body with the thin and fluffy blanket.

"What's that?" My ex-boyfriend asked, still controlling my phone.

I shrugged. "A chick-flick or something."

He groaned and I laughed. "I know you like them." I giggled.

"You know me so well Monroe." He paused. "Can I look at your messages?" I glared at him. "You have texts from Tawni.." I pulled the phone out of his hands, touching his muscular arm in process. I internally groaned when I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey, speaking of her..what's Blondie doing?" He asked supporting his head by his elbow, facing me completely. I took a glance at his soft lips and then answering.

"She's fine, still acting – she just finished a movie in Paris and she's coming there for her summer holiday in two days." He raised his eyebrows, analyzing my face.

"Really?" He almost whispered, and then I realized how close we were – looking at each other, laying in the same bed, our bodies barely touching – I don't want to know what Lexi would do if she saw us like that.

"Yeah." I said and then I watched at the TV. "Now shut up, the movie is starting."

He laughed. "Bet you'll fall asleep before is reach to the half."

"Haha, very funny Cooper."

* * *

I practically jumped out of the bed by instincts a couple of hours later. I didn't remember where I was, but when I was Sonny sleeping peacefully beside me, I relaxed. I looked around – the movie finished probably a long time ago, and by the space that formed between the curtains I could see that it was dark outside. And then..

_Crap._

I forgot about Lexi. I got up, arranged my messy hair, took my shoes and then I looked at my ex-girlfriend – she was tangled in the sheets, her head on the pillow, her long, brown hair in a messy ponytail. Her oversized shirt raised a little, so I could see her perfectly flat stomach – I'd lie if I say that she hadn't the most perfectly body I've ever seen. Oh God, how I wanted to take her in my arms and stay like that 'till tomorrow-

_Did I really thought that?_

Sighing, I leaned and kissed her forehead, lingering the moment as much as I could.

I got out and walked to my door, searching for my key in my pocket – but it was open. I entered seeing that Lexi was in my bed. When she saw me, she walked towards me, showing me her short dress that didn't cover her butt.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" She said. I frowned at her tone.

"Out." I replied as cold as she asked me. I walked to the bathroom and I checked myself in the mirror.

"With?" She asked crossing her arms, leaning by the door frame.

I looked at her. "Are you interrogating me?" I asked, becoming furious.

"I'm your _girlfriend_!" She replied.

"So? You were out for God knows how long and I didn't ask you anything!" I ran my hands through my blonde hair. "Get out. I want to use the toilet." I said closing the door.

When I got out, she was sitting on my bed. "I want an apology."

I frowned. "For?"

"Chaddy, you talked to me like I was a piece of trash!" God, maybe I was mean.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, Lexi."

She clapped her hands. "Yay! Now, come here." She whispered the last part, trying to look seductive.

I groaned. "Lexi, I'm not in the mood."

She got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "C'mon Chaddy, we haven't seen each other almost all the day.."

I closed my eyes and let her do what she wanted, if this would end soon..

* * *

Late in that night, I was sitting on my back in my bed, with Lexi's body pressed against mine. I tried to fall asleep for hours now, but it was impossible – I slept during the day, and I felt suffocated by my girlfriend and her too sweet cologne – I need to remember to tell the maid to change the sheets tomorrow, and give her a big tip. Besides that, all I could think about was Sonny – I sighed. My life seemed to be so perfect until I came here and met her again..

I felt dirty – like really, really dirty.

I slowly put Lexi's body away from mine, and I got up. 1:25 am. Late, huh? I took some clean clothes and I entered in the bathroom for a nocturne shower.

Fifteen minutes later I closed the door with the key and I found myself going to Sonny's room – I could tell she was awake by the light that came below her door. I knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened, and Sonny – dressed in the same freakin' hot clothes – appeared.

"Chad?" She asked stunned. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

A smile played on my lips. "I'm bored." She giggled, and it sounded like pure music to me.

"Then..come in." I entered and I saw that on the TV were playing re-runs of Mackenzie Falls. I smirked.

"So you're watching my show?"

She blushed. "It reminds me of the old and good times.."

I smiled. "Me too." I paused. "Do you have some food on here?" I said opening the mini fridge that she had in the room. There was some food – I picked vanilla ice cream, put it in a bowl and then I saw some M&Ms candies, so I sprinkled some on the top. Then I got up in the bed, beside Sonny.

She frowned. "Where's mine?"

"Yours what?"

She crossed her arms. "My ice cream."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you don't eat sweets in the middle of the night..I mean, most of the girls won't."

She raised her eyebrows. "You said that I'm not like the rest, remember?" She smirked. "Now get up and bring me some too." I smirked at her too and then I walked to the fridge when I heard her voice again.

"And put more M&Ms!"

I laughed. "You wish Monroe."

She groaned. "Don't make me come over there and put as many candies as I want."

"You know what? Why don't you just come-" I saw her in front of me, smiling.

"Gimmie the M&Ms, Cooper."

I smirked. "Make me." I raised the bag so she won't reach to it, because she was a few inches shorter than me.

She got on her tippy toes trying to get the bag – placing a hand on my chest, clutching my shirt in process. "C'mon Chad!". I looked at her angelic face - long, dark lashes, chocolate eyes and full lips, and I couldn't help but wrap my free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Gosh she was so normal, so real – she wasn't anorexic or fat – she had the perfect body, perfect sizes. Slowly, I let the bag down and I pressed it to her body – I loved the warmth that radiated from her. She started leaning, and I pressed her even more to my body. Then, she looked at my lips – _did she wanted to kiss me?_ _Oh my God.. She- she still likes me? _

"Gotcha!" She smirked and I felt my hand empty – she just stole the candies. "Oh I'm so good!" She singed as she sprinkled M&Ms on her ice cream. Then she turned to me. "Movie? Your turn to pick."

"It's on." I muttered, still dizzy from what just happened. I picked a scary movie.

"Ohh, a scary movie, bet you'll fall asleep before is reach to the end." She mocked me.

I laughed. "Bet you'll fall asleep first." I whispered to her, getting her closer to me.

"Uh, you have a girlfriend, remember?"

I frowned, taking a sip of my delicious ice cream. "So?"

"Nothing..but I don't want to be..a pain for your relationship or something." She smiled a little bit.

"What? Can't two friends watch a movie together and eat ice cream in the middle of the night?"

She laughed. "C'mon." I said and she placed her head on my chest, covering our bodies with the blanket.

And that's how we ended up – staying in bed, her head on my chest and my arm around her shoulder. Later, there we're empty cups around us and the TV was open. Like I said, she fell asleep before the movie ended. Smiling like a goofy, I took her in my arms, holding her as close as I could. And, finally, I felt right.


End file.
